Azule/General
Azule is a character in Cat Ghost. '' Description Judging from the only picture there is of him as a dog, it was a small breed (such as a terrier) with brown and white fur. In its "BirdDog" form, it appears as a small, blue-colored bird. Appearances In Episodes Its first appearance as a dog is in the background of Naarah's drawing from CatGhost 3 Window, sitting next to a cabin. Azule's first and only main series apearance is in CatGhost 10 Reunion as the "BirdDog". It is implied that it hatched from the egg. It plays with Naarah until the Skinwalker possesses it. Azule then gets stabbed by Naarah after the Skinwalker successfully tempts Naarah into sacrificing it. This marks the last appearance of Azule. In Games It appears sacrificed on an altar at the end of the cutscene from the game ''Window ''if the player leaves the game open on the black ending screen for 3 minutes. The blood-stained altar appears again in one of the possible endings for ''Leak. Personality Not much is known about Azule's personality yet, altough even in its bird form, Azule behaves like a normal dog would, excitedly running and jumping around while barking. Relationships Naarah When Azule appears in CatGhost 10 as a bird, it gets very excited to see Naarah, who takes an instant liking to it and names it, but the episode cuts away before its new name is revealed. Before Naarah, while being manipulated by the Skinwalker, stabs Azule, it is seen silently shedding a single tear. Skinwalker The Skinwalker possess Azule in CatGhost 10, and manipulates Naarah into killing it. It is unknown whether Azule is aware that it is being possessed. Fate A Jar Message in Banana gives its death and birth dates as 1647 and 1650 respectively, meaning that Azule only lived to be 3 years old. It can be assumed that Naarah's murder of Azule in CatGhost 10 reflects the real death of Azule. Azule appears as a dog, sacrificed on an altar, at the very end of Window. In CatGhost 12 Resistance, flashes of a Skinwalker-possessed form of Elon mock Naarah for killing a dog. Trivia * The dog's first appearance was its bird form, for only a split second at 2:17 in CatGhost 1 Birthday. It can just barely be seen in the corner of the arcade machine's screen. * An inverted picture of Azule's bloody corpse is also used to link to the download of Window in CatGhost 3. * The name "BirdDog" is given in the credits of CatGhost 10 and is a reference to the title of the series, Cat Ghost. * In the game files of Window, a link to a website used by the game can be found. The url contains the name Azule. * One jar reads "Whine. Whine. Wimper." This may be a reference to Azule's death. * In CatGhost 8 Judgement Naarah mentions that she loves dogs. Gallery Skinwalker location.png|Azule's secret appearance in CatGhost 1. Ep1 skinwalker enhanced.png|Ditto, enhanced. skinwalker nm.jpg|Azule as seen in the hidden message in CatGhost 2. Ep3 naarahs drawing.png|Naarah's drawing from CatGhost 3 features what appears to be a dog in the background. Dogdrawing.png|Ditto, close-up. birddog.png|Azule as it appears in CatGhost 10. birddog cry.png|Azule crying before Naarah executes it in the same episode. Spt rip.0.png|Azule as it appears at the end of Window, sacrificed on an altar. Dlpic 3 inverted.png|In the picture that leads to the download of Window, inverted. Spt final1.png|The "Sacrifice" ending in Leak.